PROGNOSIS NEGATIVE
by ROMVLVS
Summary: The story of the Film: Prognosis Negative.
1. Chapter 1

[I love anime. So names and settings are in fictional Japan. It is a dubbed film]

"HARU-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiryu Haruka looked up from his desk. He had fallen asleep again on his desk. With bleary eyes and a tired body he stood up as a bright 16 year old Hana popped in. "OOOO" she pointed at him, "Did you fall asleep on the desk again?" He nodded. "Well I bought you some treats; I won a prize at school in the drama club!!!" She chirped happily. She handed him a box tied in a large yellow handkerchief with tiny yellow flowers on them. "Arig……" "Brush your teeth before you eat that!" she cheekily sermonized as she pranced off to school.

"Ohh Hana." Haruka shook his head at the sudden disappearance of his sister. She was a nice kid, still innocent and unwary of the world. He thought. This world, full of distraught people and uncaring structures. Structures that seemed to mock you. Well, everything seemed to mock you, even inanimate objects when you were down and out. Haruka had felt this way before, and unfortunately for him, he knew he'd feel the same again, and again, and again, and then again, & a few more times.

Haruka Lived in Tokyo, Japan. He owned a nice 2 bedroom apartment in Shinjuku. It was on the 5th floor of his building. It had a fantastic view. The windows opened east and that was a good thing always. He stood there in a crummy white shirt, old and stained. A pair of dull navy blue jeans and worn out red and white canvas boots. He never wore a belt. And that shock of gray strands he called hair. It was chin length and unkempt. He was lazy and tried to pass that off as his hair style. Through the bangs of hair on his face, his crystal Amber eyes seemed ablaze as the sun reflected its light in them. He wore a dull sleepy grimace, as usual. He went to brush his teeth as his little sister had asked of him. "She didn't have to tell me THAT! I'm not that manner less or stupid." He grumbled to himself. He had been in and out of relationships since high school. Quite a few boys envied him for that. They thought of him as a Casanova. He was 10 years older then his sister. 26 years old. His birthday was just 2 days away.

He hadn't had a serious relationship. Ever. 11 December. Two days from now. Then he would turn out to be 27 years old. His mother had given up on him getting married. He felt quite angry at her. She should try. It not like I said no. Unfortunately for him, his parents were quite modern and they did have a "Love marriage" and wanted their kids to do the same. And unlike his contemporaries who either were married or lived in, he lived alone. And the single ones always rubbed his face in it too, calling him "Mista James BOND! And 007" and all sorts of crap.

They thought he liked living this unattached and no strings life. He hated it, almost to the point of crying. But then again, It wasn't always the girls who dumped him, it was his fault. He had commitment issues. "THE NWEXT GUWW I SEE I WIWW COMMIT"

He mumbled in his dazed half sleep as he the foam from his mouth dripped into the basin. "Any guwl I date, I wiw commit, evev if she dumps mew" He made a resolution.


	2. Chapter 2

December 11th.

"Happi Tanjoubi Gozaimas, Kiryu-san" A small voice softly spoke on the other end. "Domo Arigato." Haruka replied. "Ummm may I know who this is?" he asked unsurely. The voice was familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. "Ito, [pause] Ito Chinami" The voice said. "ITO CHINAMI?!?!?" Haruka asked quizzically. "Hai." Came a soft reply. There was a long silence then.

"We dated for sometime. Two years back, or was it three?"

"Almost 3, but a little less." "I was just going through my things the other day and ………………………" "AND?" "And I found that old Tshirt you gave me, we wrote on it. You had written your birthday on it. So I tried that old number you had." "Ehhh yeah, I don't like to change my number. It confuses me." The girl on the other line laughed softly. "Still the same I see. Are you still with Denson Co. You must be a high ranking senior now?" "Uhhh no, I left it, almost immediately." Another long spell of silence. Haruka said gloomily "HMMM[sigh] yes still the same." He closed his eyes and wished it was not true. "And you? Ito-san?" "Ito-san? Well, makes sense, it only normal for us to be formal." Ito Chinami averted the question. "I am the president of research for Bandai. I live in Shinjuku" He blurted trying to clear the awkwardness. "Still the same." The voice said again dismissively. Haruka sniggered in the phone. The call ended.

The rest of the day was inconsequential. At night, Hana showed up, dressed to the hilt; expecting a party. He had a bag filled with clothes for Haruka. "THAT girl must have had the time of her life shopping. Wonder what she brought fpr herself with the money she took under the pretense of buying me a gift." Haruka wondered. She indeed had done so. "WHAT?!?" Haruka groaned as the spread his gifts across the bed. "HANA!!! I CANT WEAR THIS!!!" he yelled as Hana popped in the bedroom. "Why? Why would she buy this?" he thought as he looked at the spread. "Why would she want me to dress like I'm in her class, like the boys in her school? Doesn't she know how old I am today?" He lifted a designer T-shirt up to her face and pouted "How do you expect me to wear this?" "WHY NOT!" She retorted. Every one of my friends thought this was so cool when I brought it. They all totally agreed." Haruka threw his hands up dejectedly. There was no point in arguing with a teenage drama queen. He then took his little sister to a fancy restaurant. They had a very nice dinner.

As he dropped her off, and climbed the stairs to his parents place he thought "It's MY BIRTHDAY! Shouldn't I be the one getting the treat?"

When he reached his parents house, He wished him in person as well, and insisted that he stay over as it was late. He did so. There was no treat for him though.


End file.
